


cultivate your hunger

by noona96n



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baby Boy Woojin, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Character Study, Consent Issues, Developing Relationship, Dominating Chan, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Male Friendship, Marking, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Outsider, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Relationship Study, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona96n/pseuds/noona96n
Summary: the developing relationship of woojin and chan told through the members, kind of.Hyunjinnie : EMHyunjin stays behind to help Woojin with their new choreo.Channie : EEIt’s 2 A.M and Woojin comes to the studio to keep Chan company.





	1. cultivate ur hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s 2 A.M and Woojin comes to the studio to keep Chan company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [mostly inspired by this moodboard](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/524176844132610785/) and the fact that [woojin ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/524176844132692951/) [is ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/750904937851704291/) [a ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/524176844132692861/) [smol ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/321303754664386022/), [he’s baby ](https://twitter.com/Channria/status/1161718528690597889?s=19)

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

**Channie : Ee**

🧸

Woojin is wearing a thin white t-shirt, wrinkled and slightly pulled up to show a sliver of his belly. No doubt he’s been sleeping on his way from their dorm to JYP building. Chan finds himself staring far longer than he should because, stripped out of all the layers that he always prefer, Woojin looks small and soft; attainable. 

After a few more seconds, Chan decides to indulge his most basic temptation and reaches over to pull the hem of Woojin's shirt down, sneaking his fingers to brush against Woojin’s belly. It’s warm to the touch and Chan curls his fingers upward, knuckles touching soft, supple flesh. He rests the back of his fingers against the warmth as he slowly drags the hem of Woojin’s shirt over the buckle of his belt.

Woojin casually shrugs off his bag, unbothered by Chan’s attention, and puts his tumbler onto the table. Chan immediately grabs it and take a sniff, hoping that it’d be chocolate. His nose scrunches up in disgust when the smell of coffee assault his senses instead and he pouts at Woojin. It earns him an adorable giggles as Woojin flops down onto spare chair, his shorts ride up his legs. Chan’s eyes follow the edge of the fabric up to rest on his mid thighs. 

Those are thighs that got him shaking, thighs that defeated him in wrestling. It reminds Chan of what’s written about Alexander the great; that he was ruled by Hephaestion's thighs.

Chan can see why; he’d be ruled too, if only by Woojin’s thighs.

“You know I don’t drink coffee.” Chan says.

“It’s not for you Channie.” Woojin replies, leaning down to rummage inside his backpack. He shifts to the side as he does so and his flesh unstick from his shorts enough for Chan to see his under thigh. His fingers itch to touch and wonders if it’s as sculpted as it looks.

Chan looks away, clears his throat, and scolds “It’s 2 in the morning, why are you drinking coffee?”

Woojin shrugs, putting down his books before he takes out a bottle full of pinkish liquid. It’s watermelon juice.

“You’re not sleeping, so I’m gonna keep you company.” Woojin answers, uncapping the bottle and handing it to Chan, “I know you get lonely sometimes when you’re the only person in the studio, and I don’t want you to be alone."

Once again, Chan is proven correct: Woojin is always perfect. 

It’s so in character of him to selflessly care for Chan like this. It’s like every other small and mundane gestures that Woojin does for him; like greeting him in the morning by saying ‘Bang Chan, hi’ or giving him pizza crust and handing him the first chicken, or making sure their fridge is always stocked with watermelon juice.

Still, Chan’s heart swells with happiness and his hands shake slightly when he accepts the juice from Woojin. Woojin smiles sweetly at him in approval when Chan takes a sip, his lips are stretched thin and mouth curves up into a cupid's bow. Chan wonders what Woojin’s smile tastes like.

So he leans in.

It’s the easiest thing in the world for Chan to do, leaning in and fitting his mouth against Woojin. His lips are chapped but soft, and they settle so nicely against Chan’s; as if they’re meant to be there all along. Chan plants nimble kisses against Woojin’s mouth before darting out his tongue to lap on Woojin’s lips. He can taste the remnant of bitter latte on the supple flesh. Then Chan’s tongue pries Woojin’s mouth open to sneak in and lick it clean of coffee. Chan finds himself liking the taste of it when the coffee comes from Woojin’s mouth. 

And then Chan remembers himself. Consent, he thinks and pulls back to rest his forehead against Woojin’s. He listens to the other boy’s breathing to try and calm his hectic heartbeat. 

“Am I allowed to kiss you?” Chan asks, pulling back enough to seek out Woojin’s eyes, “Or it’s only Hyunjin who’s allowed to?”

The question makes Woojin’s breathing stutters and Chan fits both hands on Woojin's flushed cheeks. His lips are plumper now, more pink, and Chan wants to kiss him again.

“You think I don’t know what goes on between my members?” Chan asks, the mouth that kissed Woojin just now can’t help but twists unpleasantly at the reminder, “Especially things that involve you, Woojinie?”

Woojin bites his lips and lowers his eyes, as if afraid.

“I-”

“It’s okay,” Chan says, thumb rubbing soothingly on Woojin’s cheekbone “I’m not angry at you.”

Woojin looks up at him again and asks "And Hyunjinnie?"

"I'm not mad at Hyunjin either."

"Then wh-"

"I am jealous of him." Chan cuts Woojin off sharply, earning a look of surprise from Woojin.

Chan is not a jealous person, not like Minho or Jisung or Hyunjin or even Woojin himself. He's an emotionally low maintenance kind of guy and his emotions don't stray far beyond pride, joy and protectiveness. Hell, he didn't know he's capable of jealousy until he sees Hyunjin's shirt hanging off of Woojin's shoulder and the smell of sex lingering on Woojin's skin. He thought he was content with just looking and the few sneaky touches, but it's not enough. Nothing is ever enough for Chan when it comes to Woojin, he wants to have them all.

"I want to do unspeakable things to you Woojinie, and I wanted to do them for a long time now." he continues, thumbs no longer rubbing soothingly but fully grabbing onto Woojin's cheeks. 

Woojin's breath hitches as he asks "What's stopping you?"

"I was under the impression that you are unattainable."

"I'm not." Woojin answers, hands reaching up to encircles Chan's wrists before he continues, "Not to you."

"Never to you." Woojin admits, voice low and soft as if he's whispering a secret 

Stunned, Chan simply stares. To think that Chan could've kissed Woojin whenever he wanted and however long ago.

Chan breathes in sharply, hands tugging Woojin's face closer. He demands "Are you sure?"

Woojin nods and Chan tries to breathe calmly through his nose. The front of his pants are tightening up as he feels himself gets hard.

"I need you to be sure, Woojinie, because I don't share."

Woojin grabs onto the armrest of Chan's chair and pulls him close. His face is filled with steadfast determination as he spread his legs and tugs Chan snuggly into the space between his thighs. Chan's mouth water with anticipation and feels himself gets progressively harder.

The thing Kim Woojin does to him.

"I'm sure Channie," Woojin replies, shifting his head further to the side so he can plant a kiss on Chan's palm, "I want this very much, and for a long while too."

Woojin eyelids flutter and he rests his cheek against Chan's palm. When he opens his eyes again, they're large and shiny. It makes Chan melt, how soft and unjaded Woojin is around him, and he wants to cup his cheeks and kiss him forever. But soft and vulnerable like this, Chan also wants to push Woojin down and has his wicked way with him.

“And I didn’t kiss Hyunjinnie,” Woojin tells him softly, eyes cast down, “only you.”

Chan's heart flutters wildly at that admission and his thumb lightly brushes against Woojin's soft, pink lips as he asks "Then I can kiss you again?"

Woojin's tongue darts out to lick his pad and nods eagerly. Chan pushes his digit in briefly, savoring the way Woojin readily accepts the intrusion. He sucks on the thumb so eagerly it makes Chan goes completely hard, imagining how beautiful Woojin would look with his lips stretched around Chan's dick. How amazing it would feel to fuck into that pretty mouth.

Chan's breathe hitches and he withdraws his finger, eliciting a wet pop from Woojin. The sound goes straight to his dick and Chan's so tempted to just pry Woojin's mouth open and pushes his dick in. Instead of doing what he wants, Chan's hand trails down to caresses Woojin's collarbone.

"And here?" he asks again, fingers drawing meaningless pattern on the collarbone lovingly. He gets another nod as an answer and Chan's hands go down further.

"Here too?" Palms petting Woojin's chest. And when Woojin nods shyly, Chan's fingers twist one of Woojin's nipples lightly, earning a gasp. Chan's lips curves up into a slight smile and his fingers trails down slowly toward Woojin's bulging crotch.

"What about here?" he asks, hand squeezing teasingly.

"Yes, please," Woojin gasps out his answer, his voice is practically a moan, "anywhere you want, anywhere at all."

Chan is smiling fully now, cock pulsing at the neediness, and he leans in to press a tentative kiss against Woojin's soft cheek. 

"Good boy." he says, making Woojin's cheeks go up in flame.

Touching Woojin is a completely new and thrilling experience for Chan. It’s not that Chan doesn’t touch people or dislike touching. He’s okay with it because he understands that his members need it. They're a bunch of touchy and clingy babies, especially Hyunjin, who need physical affection from him for reassurance. So Chan gives it freely and he actually comes to enjoy the hugging and hand holding over time. It comes naturally to him now.

But not with Woojin. 

With Woojin, the hugs are never enough and the touches are too little. But if he lingers, it will become _ more _; his hands will want to explore beyond the limit of propriety and become intimate. That's why Chan's hands on Woojin's skin are fleeting and his hugs are always accompanied by some sort of silly gestures like shaking or dancing.

There’s no bold gestures like draping himself across Woojin and tucking his head under his chin so Woojin can kiss away the homesickness, or tugging Woojin’s face down to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheeks in a gesture of thanks for a birthday cake or a bottle of coffee, or throwing himself down onto Woojin’s bed and snuggling on his chest just because he wants to and because he can. Instead, Chan’s touch is soft, _ ephemeral _. A quick brush of fingers to the wrist and a soft tug on the forearm, or hands on hands as mics are passed, or a brief hand against the lower back for comfort and guidance.

Chan thinks that if the physical affection he has for Woojin is fast enough or tacky enough, it'll be viewed with less suspicion. That's why Chan tries not to lay his hands on Woojin carelessly. But he’s not always successful; so when he's tempted to touch, it's with as much discretion as possible.

But now. Now, Chan can touch. He’s _ allowed _ to.

So he does and there's no discretion now as his fingers slip under the hem of Woojin’s shorts. His intention, his _ hunger _, is fully on display.

Woojin releases a shaky sigh when Chan’s palms finally touch his thighs. They both hold each other's eyes at that moment and Chan drinks in the sight of Woojin with his eyes shining, the black of his pupil swallowing honey brown and leaving only a thin line of color that looks like burning amber. Woojin’s breathing is fast and shallow, like he can’t take in enough air to keep his chest still. 

One of Chan’s hands fly up to rest on Woojin's neck. He tugs him forward lightly, wondering how Woojin would respond, as he leans in slowly. And Woojin meets him halfway, mouth opening readily against the slightest pressure from Chan’s tongue.

Chan slides his hand further into Woojin's shorts as his tongue explores every nook and cranny of Woojin's mouth and deepens their kiss. The taste of coffee no longer lingering in Woojin's mouth. He scratches lightly on Woojin’s skin, earning a gasp as one of Woojin's hands moves to grasp Chan’s wrist on his lap. Chan smirks against Woojin's lips, pulling back to see Woojin flushing a bright pink. He moves his hand experimentally toward Woojin’s inner thigh and rubs soothingly, making the other boy shivers and sighs softly. Then, Chan scratches his nails against the soft inner thigh just so he can see Woojin’s reaction. 

It’s glorious.

“Channie.” Woojin groans deep in his throat as his eyes fall shut and his fingers around tighten Chan’s wrist, hip stuttering.

The noise coming out of Woojin's mouth has Chan thinking about that one folder on his laptop with Woojin's name on it. He thinks about how the moaning would make the songs he has written for Woojin even more beautiful. He thinks about how much larger the folder will be now that he gets to _ hear _ Woojin.

_ No _, a possessive part of him rejects the idea vehemently; and the soft hand against Woojin's neck turns rough as it travels to press flat against the back of Woojin's neck and tug him closer. The nails that was scratching lightly is now digging crescents into Woojin's skin, leaving Chan's mark on him. It must've been painful because Woojin whimpers, but it only incites Chan to dive in for a vicious kiss. His other hand moves up to squeeze Woojin's hard-on before fumbling with the flies and tugging his pants down.

When Chan finally wraps his fingers around Woojin's dick, Woojin moans high in his throat; hip thrusting up shallowly into Chan's fist. The action makes Chan more aware of his own trapped erection, waiting for attention. However, Chan sets aside his own needs and uses one of his hands to pin Woojin's hip to the chair.

He breaks off their kiss and says, in a warning tone, "Patience "

Woojin whimpers cutely and tries to still his hip as Chan's hand fists his dick loosely. Chan's other hand wanders under Woojin's shirt, pushing the clothing up to reveal an expanse of toned belly and beautiful pecs. He can't help but lean down to suck one of the nipples, while his free hand wanders off to twist the other one. He kisses a path from the nipple to the center of Woojin's chest, locking teeth around the mole there briefly before nibbling on the skin around it to create hickeys. 

"Channie," Woojin gasps, "we have promotions, you can't-"

Chan growls and detaches his mouth enough to answer "Not yet, not tomorrow."

Chan's hand skimming down to grip tightly on Woojin's hips while the other one thumbs Woojin's cockhead languidly. It makes Woojin exhales shakily and Chan continues "I want to."

Woojin seems to think about it briefly and Chan licks a path against his sternum up to his chin. He rests his forehead against Woojin's, the hand he has on Woojin's member slowing down, and says "We not promoting yet Woojinie, I can bite you wherever I want."

Then, he pleads, pitching his voice lower as his hand pumps just a tad faster in encouragement, "So, please?"

The tone of his voice makes Woojin reconsiders and soon he's nodding his consent. Chan smiles proudly and kisses Woojin sweetly on the lips before he dives back down to attach his teeth around Woojin's mole. He bites down hard, until he can hear a sharp cry from Woojin; then he lets go of the bruised flesh and kisses it gently.

"Did that hurt?" Chan mumbles, pressing a light kiss against the corner of Woojin's mouth. His hand on Woojin's cock is back to being slow and soft, enough to sustain the heat but never enough to build up any tension.

"N-no," Woojin answers shakily, face flushed prettily, "I was just surprised."

Satisfied with the answer, Chan hums and kisses a path down to Woojin column, sucking in a mouthful of flesh, as his hand on Woojin's dick pick up its pace. He continues to casually suck bruises around Woojin's sternum as his hand that is stroking Woojin's dick goes faster. Soon, Woojin's hip starts to stutter upward again; seeking out more friction and Chan complies. 

He pulls back, hands working rigorously. He thumbs the slit of Woojin's cockhead and uses the precum to lather his hold. Chan's hand tightens and he goes faster, encouraged by Woojin's erratic thrusting. And soon, Woojin's eyes squeeze shut painfully, hands flying up to grasp on Chan's shoulder; fingers digging and mouth open in ecstasy. His hips are entirely off the chair as he seeks out his release, and his thighs' muscles tighten deliciously.

Woojin looks absolutely gorgeous like this, desperate and needy. It makes Chan's mouth waters.

Then he loosens his hold before backing away completely. He watches as Woojin thrusts up uselessly into nothingness and palms his glaringly hard dick through his pants, committing the memory of this Woojin to mind. 

When Woojin finally understands what's happening, he's already coming down from his high and falls back onto his chair; release nowhere to be found. His nails scratching on Chan's shoulder as he lets out a desperate sob and calls out Chan's name needily in confusion. Chan's dick grows harder, if that's even possible, begging for attention.

"Yes?" Chan hums, thumbs stroking Woojin's inner thighs softly, before the back of his hand brushes soft and sweet against Woojin's pulsing dick. Woojin lets out another sob and Chan groans at how beautiful it sounds to his ears.

"Why did you stop?" Woojin asks, voice cracking around the edge.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Chan asks in return, tongue peeking out to wet his lips as he goes down on his knees. Woojin looks down at him, eyes full of tears, as Chan slowly ease away his pants. Maintaining eye contact, Chan slowly plants a kiss on Woojin’s inner thigh as his fingers grip the limb tightly. It makes Woojin groans and moves his hip suggestively, trying to get Chan to pay attention to his weeping cock. Chan hides his smile against the skin before opening his mouth to take a hard bite.

Woojin basically screamed and one of his hands has Chan’s hair in a tight grip. Chan lets go of the flesh in his mouth to lick softly on the bruise. Chan moves closer toward his crotch and blows hot air against Woojin’s balls. It earns him a high mewl and the hand in his hair tugs harshly, the pain of it against his scalp is delicious, so he bestows Woojin’s cockhead with a kiss.

“Channie.” Woojin chokes out and Chan hums, lips still brushing against the head and the taste of salty precum on his lips.

“What do you want Woojinie?” Chan asks, dragging an open mouth kiss down the shaft and smiles to himself in amusement when Woojin pushes his hips forward and makes his dick slaps against Chan’s nose. 

Woojin whines and Chan says “I won’t know if you don’t tell me.” 

Woojin’s cheeks go red, pushing his dick insistently against Chan’s lips, “You _ know _ what I want.”

“No I don’t.” he answers with a chuckle and casually mouths at Woojin’s ball. It makes Woojin’s thighs shake uncontrollably as more precum leaks out. Chan’s mouth travels up the path of Woojin’s cock to lap up the liquid happily, plump lips pushed against the head and blowing air onto it teasingly.

“Chan...” Woojin whines, “please, _ please _.”

“Please what?” 

“Please, I want to come, _ please _,” Woojin finally admits and Chan smiles proudly at him, opening his mouth to take in the head. It makes Woojin gasps and thrust up into the wet heat.

“Good boy.” Chan says when he draws off Woojin’s dick completely. Woojin whines again and Chan laughs, briefly reaches up to kiss Woojin’s mouth, before he’s back on his knees and swallowing Woojin’s dick down in one go.

Woojin screams again, louder this time and when he looks up, Chan can see Woojin’s eyes going wide and he has a hand clamps over his lips. Chan pulls off to suck on the head eagerly, one hand fists the length that his mouth is not covering while the other hand reaches to lace Woojin’s fingers with his. 

Woojin’s moan is impossibly high when Chan goes all the way down and the head of his cock brushes against the back of Chan’s throat. Chan’s free hand scramble to undo his fly and reaches down to stroke himself to the rhythm of Woojin’s song. It’s absolutely beautiful to Chan’s ears and Chan’s mouth hollow out as he bops his head up and down. 

The line of Woojin’s body goes tight as his thighs quiver around Chans shoulder. His head is thrown back in pleasure and his fingers in Chan’s hair tighten. And once he comes, he pants loudly and grips onto Chan’s fingers like they’re his lifeline. Chan feels Woojin’s cock pulse in his mouth, releasing his cum, before it goes lax, and Chan drinks down the salty taste of Woojin’s cum. 

Once he finishes swallowing, Chan leans up to kiss Woojin right away. He wants Woojin to taste himself on Chan’s tongue and understand what Chan's capable of doing to him. Woojin moans loudly into Chan’s mouth, spurring him to kiss Woojin hard and greedy. He deepens their kiss and takes everything that Woojin is willing to give him.

It’s Woojin who pulls away first and asks "Channie, what about you?” 

Chan swears his dick jumps at the question and he goes on to his feet, knees hurting from kneeling for too long on the tile. He swallows, hand still gripping his own member and stroking it casually. Woojin’s eyes follow his hand movement eagerly.

“I want to,” Woojin tells him pleadingly, his hands placed on either side of Chan’s hip bones, “can I?"

"Fuck. Yes, please." Chan groans, the sight of Woojin’s pleading eyes got him stumbling over his words.

"What do you want? My mou-"

"Your mouth, please, Woojinie, can I-?" Chan basically begs before Woojin can finish talking.

"Yes, yes, anything you like." Woojin answers readily and opens his mouth, tongue peeking out to eagerly to welcome Chan’s cock. 

Chan leaks even more precum just from the sight of it alone and tries his best to not forcefully shove his dick in. But caution’s throw to the wind once his dick settles into the wet heat and his hips snap forward, encouraged by Woojin’s quiet mewling.

Woojin starts to gag after a few thrusts, tears gathering like stars in his eyes. Chan slowly eases out of his mouth and tries his best to control his thrusting but it’s so fucking difficult. Chan doesn’t want to, but he can’t help it when Woojin looks so fucking beautiful with his lips stretched thin over Chan’s cock. It just spurs Chan on to fuck harder into that delicious heat. 

"Fuck,” Chan chokes out just as he pushes in all the way again, hitting against the back of Woojin’s throat, “You look so pretty like this Woojinie.”

Woojin hums with happiness from the praise and that’s the final push for Chan. He gives one final thrust into Woojin mouth before he’s coming down Woojin’s throat with a strangled cry. He comes so hard he basically blacks out. And when he gathers his senses, Chan realized he's bent over Woojin’s head for support, limp cock still thrusting shallowing in Woojin’s mouth. 

Chan hastily pulls away and tugs himself in. His thumbs wipe away the tears streaming down Woojin’s cheeks and he leans in to kiss Woojin softly on the mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Chan apologize, soft and sweet against Woojin’s lips, “I didn’t mean to lose control like that.”

Woojin hums softly in acknowledgement, closing his eyes and kisses Chan, letting Chan takes care of him. Chan gently combs back his messy hair, trying to tame it, and properly zips up his pants.

"Wear a dress shirt tomorrow,” Chan says as he pulls Woojin’s white shirt down to cover the expanse of Woojin’s torso. He settles his hands on Woojin’s shoulders and continues “and leave the collar open."

Woojin looks up at him in confusion, head tilted to the side which makes his mussed hair falls over his shiny eyes. His cheeks are still dusted with pink and mouth still glaringly red and swollen. Woojin looks absolutely stunning and Chan feels like an invincible man.

“Why?” Woojin asks, voice raspy. He blushes harder once he realizes the sound he made and Chan can’t help but sweeps down to claim his mouth in a kiss. It’s slow and languid, and Woojin looks at him dazedly when he pulls back. 

Chan licks his lips, hand skimming across Woojin’s collarbone to rest his fingers around the base of his neck. His thumbs lightly rubs around the hollow of Woojin’s throat as he says, “I want to see.”

Woojin still looks confused, so Chan fingers travel down to press against the middle of Woojin's chest. Still, it takes him a second longer than Chan likes for him to finally understand. But when he does, his flush returns in full force and Chan’s heart swell at what he can do to Woojin with sheer implications alone.

Woojin bites his lips, casts his eyes down, and replies “Okay.”

“Good.” Chan hums low in his throat, satisfied, fingers going back up to circle around Woojin’s neck. Woojin doesn’t seem to mind, only looks up at Chan and smiles brightly like the good boy he is. Chan smiles proudly down at him. 


	2. prince of the universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin stays behind to help Woojin with their new choreo.  
*this is the **hyunjin event****** that chan was referring to in cultivate your hunger  
.  
[they’re ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/716635359435171614/) [so ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/657173770604821369/) [fckn ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/391109548883720139/) [cute ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/417357090462962419/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent three full minutes laughing at the fact that this fic has like 20+ subscribers, 70+ kudos but 0 comment  
none of y'all really bother with telling me what u think huh  
.  
many thanks to my beta [9nuymph9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9nuymph9)

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

**Hyunjinnie : Em**

🧸

Hyunjin basically collapses when their dance coach claps her hands and calls it a wrap for the day. His ears ring as he lied down on the floor next to Felix, eyes unconsciously wandering toward Woojin, who is called over to talk to the coach near the exit. Woojin's expression pinches unpleasantly and he tilts his head down as he listens. Soon Chan joins the two of them, fitting his palm against the small of Woojin's back and shifts his gravity toward Woojin as he says something. Woojin eventually looks up and nods at their coach before sending her off with a bow along with Chan. When he turns to face their leader, his eyes are a bit teary; which is probably why Chan steps in front of him and cups the back of his neck, fingers soft and delicate, as he leans in to mumble something softly. 

Hyunjin finds himself frowning and decides to crawl toward Minho, who's taking inventory of their takeout options. He pats Hyunjin softly on the head as he calls out "Channie-hyung! Woojina-hyung! Do you guys want anything besides chicken?"

"Jajang!" Comes Chan's voice, while Woojin says "No chicken for me. But order a cup of those green smoothies for me please Minho-yah."

A lot of confused exclamations can be heard around the room and even Seungmin stops annoying Jeongin long enough to look at Woojin in concern. It makes Woojin chuckle as he accepts a bottle of water from Chan.

"Seonsaengnim said I need to work on my footwork, so I'm just gonna stay behind and practice while I wait for Channie to finish up the intro track." He answers with a shrug.

Minho makes a noise of confirmation before he hands Felix the list. It makes Felix whine adorably and Hyunjin finds himself giggling along with his members. Regardless, Felix still grabs his phone and dials their usual takeout place.

"Here, Hyunjinnie," Hyunjin hears from above him, "you should drink some water."

The texture of Woojin's voice is warm and soothing, so full of kindness.

He looks up to see Woojin smiling and holding a cold bottle of water in his hand. Hyunjin sits up to take it gratefully, and that's when Chan decides to invade his vision. The leader smiles fondly at him and nods approvingly when he sees Hyunjin sipping the water down calmly. Hyunjin notices the hand that Chan casually puts on Woojin's hip and how he leans too closely into Woojin's personal space just to hand him a water bottle. When Chan pulls away from Woojin, the longing in Chan’s eyes and the flustered blush on Woojin's cheeks don’t escape Hyunjin’s attention.

Hyunjin caps his bottle and calls "Woojinie-hyung, up!'

He makes grabby hands and Woojin chuckles at him, but does as demanded. 

"Big baby Hyunjinnie." he coos fondly and ruffles Hyunjin’s hair, earning a pout from Hyunjin and an ear splitting screech of 'favoritism!' from Jisung, who's now latched onto Minho not so far away.

Let it be said that Jisung is a needy and clingy baby that needs to be loved at all time. He's like Tinkerbell in the sense that he will wither and die if their hyungs don't pay attention to him.

It makes Woojin laugh and he turns toward the other end of the room with mouth poised to answer Jisung. However, before Woojin's attention can fully shift away from him, Hyunjin tightens his hold on Woojin's hand and tugs Woojin back. Woojin's face turns soft with confusion and Hyunjin's heart beats viscously with triumph.

"Hyung," he says, in answer to Woojin's questioning look, "I can stay behind and help you with the choreo."

Hyunjin can see Chan turn to look at him with a disapproving frown just as Woojin shakes his head.

"You should head back and try to sleep early Hyunjinnie." Woojin chides.

"I had too much coffee." Hyunjin replies, causing Woojin to sigh.

"I won't be able to sleep. Plus, dancing will burn away the jitter and get me sleepy, so it's a win-win." he continues pleadingly, putting on his puppy eyes and jutting out his lower lip in a pout. He knows it’s going to get what he wants because Woojin is weak for his puppy eyes and his poutings. The other always says that he’s Woojin’s favorite for a reason.

Woojin turns to Chan, briefly holding a silent conversation between them through their eyes. Then he turns back to Hyunjin and reluctantly agrees with the promise of leaving as soon as Hyunjin shows any signs of exhaustion. Hyunjin smiles widely and allows himself to be dragged to sit with the other members.

-

Dinner was a dull affair, where Hyunjin clings to Seungmin and Chan finishes any leftover the group have. Changbin also got regulated with clean up duty, again, and soon after, Minho rounds up the remaining members so they can go back and rest. His hidden caring tendencies always jump out at times like this and the younger members crowd around him to get his attention. 

“Minho-hyung is so cute when he’s caring.” Hyunjin says, causing Minho to groan loudly before he turns to glare at Hyunjin. Hyunjin giggles, sticks out his tongue, and hides behind Woojin. He can hear Woojin chuckling softly as the older’s hand swipes back to swat lightly on his hip. 

"Don’t practice too hard okay?" Chan reminds them, hefting his backpack up. Woojin’s attention is dragged away from him toward Chan as he nods his head in agreement. 

“I'll be in the studio, so come pick me up before you go back to the dorm.” Chan continues.

“Okay.” Woojin and Hyunjin answers simultaneously, making Chan smiles fondly. He waves at them before leaving the two of them in silence.

Hyunjin spends a solid minute staring at Woojin before he perks up and informs the older “I’m going to do the footwork for you to see, okay?”

Woojin nods weakly, his eyes falling toward Hyunjin’s feet. Hyunjin takes that as his cue to start. The two of them spend what feels like hours dancing together, with Hyunjin occasionally pausing the music to correct Woojin's pose or to show him the footwork in a slower beat.

Their dance coach is right, Woojin does need to work on his footings but Woojin has always been a fast learner so, once Hyunjin breaks down the moves for him, he catches on quickly. It doesn’t take them that long to finally have a run through that they’re both satisfied with. 

By the end of it, they have three successful run through and both of them are sweaty and out of breath. Hyunjin eyes twinkle as he appreciates how pretty Woojin is when he’s tired and flushed pink from exertion like that, all laid out on the floor like a feast. Unconsciously, he crawls over to plop down on Woojin’s chest. It’s soft but sturdy, not full of hard angles like Chan’s chest but also not as plain and reassuring like Seungmin’s. Still, Woojin’s arm automatically reaches up to steady him and Hyunjin presses his face into Woojin’s sweat soaked shirt. It should be gross but Hyunjin finds that he likes it and the soft panting from Woojin’s mouth makes him lightheaded.

Woojin’s fingers card through his hair and says, still a bit short of breath, “Thanks for helping me, Hyunjinnie.”

Hyunjin rest his sharp chin on Woojin's chest and replies with a smile "No problem hyungie. It was fun and I'm kinda tired now so I think I'll be able to sleep."

Woojin hums softly and tries to push himself up despite having Hyunjin's full weight on him. It's fun to see him struggling for a while before Hyunjin finally gets up, pulling Woojin with him. The older pats Hyunjin's hip absentmindedly in thanks before walking towards their backpacks at the other end of the room. Hyunjin follows him, noticing how he frowns slightly as he pulls out his spare shirt and a box of wet wipe. 

“Chan was gonna help me with the choreo, you know?” Woojin says, setting down the wet wipe between them as Hyunjin withdraws his own spare shirt from his backpack. When he looks up, he sees Woojin pulling his sweaty shirt over his head; face obscured by the fabric and voice muffled as he continues “Said he’ll help me _ and _ finishes the intro track after he sends me home.”

Hyunjin frowns and scoffs in disapproval, Chan is always working, always thinking about other people before himself, always so ready to sacrifice himself for them. Hyunjin tears his eyes away from the way Woojin’s muscle ripples, as he folds his shirt and stuffs it into his bag, and focuses on cleaning himself up. Woojin looks up at him with a sad, concerned smile.

“You know how Chan is,” Woojin mumbles with a sigh, wiping his torso clean with wet tissues, “he’s always working. I wish he’d rest more.”

Woojin’s talking about Chan again, Hyunjin should stop being surprised by now. The two of them have a really special relationship within the group.

Woojin and Hyunjin are close, but their relationship isn’t like what Woojin has with Chan. Hyunjin might be Woojin’s favorite and he will go soft for Hyunjin, but Woojin is like that to every younger member. What Woojin has with Chan though, that’s… It’s not something that can be easily explained. They share the heaviest burden amongst the group, with Chan being their producer, composer and leader and basically the very reason why they exist as a group to begin with. And Woojin… Woojin is their one constant in life. He’s not their composer or producer or the leader, but he’s their pillar of support. He’s the one who will always smile at them, even through Chan’s scolding, and he will go to them later when Chan’s disappointment are suffocating them, offering words of love and reassurance before he lets Chan in to apologize. He will put a hand to Chan’s wrist, lean in to whisper into Chan’s ear and Chan’s world view will open up or rearrange itself in accordance to the words that Woojin weaved.

That’s… intimacy, _ understanding _; and it’s an awful lot like how married couple acts if Hyunjin’s being honest. 

Hyunjin grumbles in reply, eyes following the line of Woojin's sweaty torso to his toned belly as the elder finally pulls his fresh shirt on. He also hastily puts on his shirt. 

“You’re so good at dancing Hyunjinnie.” Woojin tells him, mouth pressed tight together and lifting up into a pretty bow smile. His honey brown eyes are shining brightly with pride and Hyunjin’s chest fills with happiness. Woojin’s compliments always makes him feel a strange sense of giddiness and fulfillment so Hyunjin walks over to help smoothen Woojin’s shirt but ends up pulling Woojin into a hug.

“Thank you hyung.” he says and presses his mouth against the junction between Woojin’s neck and shoulder. He tastes salt under his lips and his tongue darts out to weakly lick on it. And oh, that’s Woojin’s sweat.

But before he can think on it further; Hyunjin’s being pushed away by Woojin, probably because he’s startled from the wet feeling of Hyunjin’s tongue. He stares dumbly at Hyunjin, his eyes are wide and his mouth is pinched in confusion.

"Woojinie-hyung." Hyunjin moans, realizing belatedly that he’s getting hard for no reason. The air between them is thick and hot, and Woojin's pink lips are calling to him.

"I wanna kiss you." he continues, his voice going deep and melodic. When his gaze shifts to Woojin's face, the elder's cheeks are dusted in a beautiful pink. The sight makes Hyunjin groan and roll his hips tantalizingly, pushing his hardness against Woojin's crotch.

It feels absolutely glorious and Hyunjin's eyes fall shut as his fingers on Woojin's hip bone tighten. One of his hands travels up the length of Woojin's torso toward his collarbone. Once his palm rests against the base of Woojin's neck and his fingers curl around the column. 

Woojin looks pretty like this, Hyunjin thinks, with Hyunjin's fingers wrapped around his neck. Hyunjin can't help but tenderly strokes the soft flesh under his fingers.

"Hyungie," the syllables are no more than a whine from Hyunjin's lips, "lemme kiss you, please?"

The request breaks the spell and makes Woojin pushes him away. Woojin's fingers on his shoulders are hot and his nails dig deliciously into Hyunjin's skin. But he can't help but pouts unhappily at the loss of intimacy. 

Woojin simply stares at him for a while before he steps aside, giving Hyunjin no answer. Hyunjin takes it as neither a rejection nor consent, so he grabs onto Woojin's forearm; the muscles under his touch flexes unconsciously.

He begs "Woojinie-hyung, please?"

"Hyunjinnie, we can't." Woojin chides, face set in steel.

"Why?" Hyunjin demands like a petulant child, "Because I'm not Channie-hyung?"

Woojin's breath stutters and his stern mask cracks momentarily. Hyunjin takes that opportunity to tugs Woojin back toward him, slotting their hips together and making sure to have an arm around Woojin's waist to keep him in place. When Woojin lets out a startled gasp, Hyunjin flips their position and pushes Woojin against the mirrored wall of the dance studio.

The key to winning against Woojin is to surprise him. Hyunjin will never win against him from physical power alone. None of them, except Chan, can win against Woojin that way; they have to be sneaky and make sure to catch Woojin off guard. It's a little something Hyunjin learned from observing the interactions between Chan and Woojin.

Taking further advantage of the moment, Hyunjin leans down and tries to sneak a kiss against Woojin's pink lips. But Woojin's quicker than him because all he gets to taste is the skin of Woojin's open palm. It makes Hyunjin pouts and squints his eyes in petulance before he licks Woojin's palm. Woojin yelps, and yanks his hand away, his elbow hitting the mirrored wall with a loud thud. He groans in pain and looks down briefly, basically presenting his neck to Hyunjin. And who is Hyunjin to deny himself from something so beautiful? So he leans down and presses his lips to the column. When he licks Woojin, he taste salt water, and the sounds coming out of Woojin's mouth got the front of his pants straining impossibly. He ruts against Woojin's thigh and sucks in a mouthful of flesh. Woojin yelps again and pushes Hyunjin away roughly before slapping his hand over the patch of flesh that Hyunjin was biting on. But when Hyunjin stumbles, he reaches out to grab onto Hyunjin's bicep and pulls Hyunjin back in to prevent him from falling. Hyunjin whines, brushing his erected crotch against Woojin's pliant one. 

"Woojinie-hyung." he whines loudly, hips stuttering and lips jutting out in a desperate pout.

Hyunjin eyes fixate on Woojin's bobbing Adam's apple as he swallows before he leans down and licks at it. It makes Woojin groans and he tries to push him away again, only to get another whine from Hyunjin. 

Woojin sighs after repeated rutting from Hyunjin and says "Hyunjinnie, just- wait."

Hyunjin groans "No! I want to kiss hyung!"

"Hyunjin, no, we can't." 

"You're only saying that because I'm not Channie-hyung." Hyunjin insists.

"Hyunjinnie, just- We can't." Woojin bites his lips and Hyunjin leans in to try and kiss him, only to meet with his cheek. He groans in frustration and crowds Woojin further against the wall, hips stuttering needily. 

Woojin plants a hand on his chest and says "Okay, stop. Hyung get it. But we can't, so just. Just let hyung help you with that."

Hyunjin groans in frustration, confused, but he instantly moans when one of WooJin's hands settle on his crotch while the other one works his flies down. When Woojin's fingers finally circle around his aching hard dick, Hyunjin basically collapses onto Woojin's shoulder.

Woojin's hand is like his: big and boney; but the fact that it's Woojin's adds meaning to it. It makes Hyunjin thrusts up wildly into the tight circle as he mouths wetly on the junction between Woojin's neck and shoulder blade. And then Woojin flicks his wrist just right as his thumb rubs sweetly on Hyunjin's cockhead. Hyunjin's seeing spots of white behind his eyelids, teeth sinking into Woojin's shoulder, as he cums; white streak painting Woojin's shirt.

Woojin groans, from the pain on his skin or from annoyance of a dirty shirt, Hyunjin would never know. He doesn't particularly care at this moment either, happy and content to have Woojin's fingers on him so sweetly and intimately.

"You could've warned me Hyunjinnie." Woojin groans unhappily, tugging Hyunjin back into his pants. 

"Sorry hyung."

He's not. But Woojin doesn't need to know that, so he hides his smile in Woojin's neck.

When he pulls back, Woojin is glaring down at his shirt in offense. Hyunjin laughs and says "I have another spare shirt hyung, you can wear it."

-

Hyunjin sticks to Woojin like a starfish when they finally gather themselves enough to go get Chan. He has both arms clinging onto Woojin’s right forearm, plastering his chest against the limb and even leaning his head down to rest on Woojin’s bony shoulder.

Hyunjin grins triumphantly as Chan does a double take at Woojin when he realised that Woojin is wearing Hyunjin’s outer shirt. 

“Woojinie,” Chan says slowly, Woojin’s name rolling off his tongue like a warning, “where’s your shirt?”

"In my bag." Woojin answers, face flushed and looking anywhere but at Chan's face 

"Then why aren't you wearing it?" Chan asks, voice deep and sombre. His eyes go narrow in irritation and he’s smiling, but it’s kinda intimidating and Hyunjin can see him do the tongue thing when he’s mad. Hyunjin feels Woojin tensing up, so he rubs soothingly on his skin, hoping to calm him down. He also notices the way Chan’s eyes stray toward Hyunjin’s thumbs.

"Chan please," Woojin pleads and Hyunjin can see Chan's eyes going soft, the vicious line of Chan's mouth smoothens considerably as he looks back up at Woojin, "I'm tired. Let's just go home and rest."

Chan hums thoughtfully, eyes back to staring at Hyunjin's fingers around Woojin's bicep. Hyunjin can see the gears spinning in his head before he decides to walk over to tug Hyunjin away from Woojin. 

"Woojinie needs to rest Hyunjin." Chan says, earning a noise of protest from Hyunjin. But the look Chan gives him quickly silence him and he lets go with reluctance.

Woojin frowns, hands reaching for Hyungjin’s, and says "Channie, it's okay, I'm not _ that _ tired."

Chan's eyes go soft and sweet and his mouth curves up slightly into a smile when he turns to look at Woojin. His voice, however, is dripping with sternest when he says "You need all the rest you can get Woojinie, I don't want you to be sick."

"You're being a mother hen again Channie." Woojin says with mirth and Chan just continues to smile softly as his arm sneaks around Woojin's waist to plant his hand low on Woojin's back.

“Our comeback is coming up soon Woojinie, I’m not taking any risks.” Chan tells him and Woojin chuckles, eyes rolling fondly.

Chan might fool Woojin with his sweet smile, but Hyunjin knows better. Chan is _ jealous _ , which is a rare sight because Chan is not a creature of jealousy. More time than not, Hyunjin doesn't think Chan knows what jealousy is or what feelings there are beside protectiveness and pride. But lo and behold, here Chan is, jealous, and most definitely, _ possessive _. 

Hyunjin smiles with satisfaction to himself and rushes over to hold the hand that Woojin offers, unafraid of the ferocious expression sent his way. Woojin might love Chan, but Hyunjin is Woojin's best friend and his supposed favorite; Woojin will always love Hyunjin no matter what, just a different type of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin is on [thin ](https://www.pinterest.jp/pin/524176844132610470/) [fucking ](https://www.pinterest.jp/pin/524176844132610438/) [ice ](https://www.pinterest.jp/pin/ASxOoiA9X2mHeW23qjJAfRswahjx_OPT4L3U6jl2gF-aJkSKe6biHjI/) lmao  
.  
fast update only happens once in a lifetime, don't get use to it  
ʅ(｡◔‸◔｡)ʃ luh-meow


	3. notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woojin's my ult & his departure from skz broke me  
this fic will never be finished and i apologized for that

Hyunjinnie : EM  
Hyunjin stays behind to help Woojin with their new choreo.

Channie : EE  
It’s 2 A.M and Woojin comes to the studio to keep Chan company.

Binnie, Minho-yah & Minnie: Em  
Changbin and Minho have no qualms with teasing Chan and Woojin about what transpired last night.

Jisungie : EM  
Jisung is feeling like a big spoon today and he has it on good authority that Woojin's an amazing little spoon.

Innie : Tee  
Jeongin is feeling homesick and Woojin's there for him.

Channie : Ee  
They finally have the dorm to themselves.

Likseu : Tee  
Felix comes home to Chan making breakfast.

* * *

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

**Binnie, Minho-yah & Minnie : Em**

_ Changbin and Minho have no qualms with teasing Chan and Woojin about what transpired last night. Meanwhile, Seungmin and Hyunjin are traumatised. _

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Even with his sleep-addled mind, Changbin's still able to register how weird it is to see Woojin wearing a dress shirt in the dorm. One, it's summer; who the hell wears a dress shirt in the summer when they can wear a simple tee at home. And two, Woojin never wears a dress shirt when they're home unless they're filming. Changbin's pretty sure they're not filming anything in the dorm today though because this is their hard earned rest day before they have to get back to the company and resume working on their upcoming comeback. 

What’s also weird is how close Chan is sitting next to Woojin. Chan is always cautious, always sneaky, always tries his best to be inconspicuous when it comes to anything Woojin-related. He might think he’s subtle with his fleeting hands and soft eyes, but Changbin, and probably Jisung too, since they’re the two people that are closest to Chan, can always tell. Chan makes the conscious effort not to touch Woojin too much or for too long, but when he does, his hands are on the lower back or hips or the center of Woojin’s belly and his fingers are always possessive. And Chan’s sight strays unintentionally toward Woojin’s legs or butts or his mouth and, more times than not, his reactions to Woojin’s actions are on full display in the way his eyes shine.

Sometimes, looking at how Chan looks at Woojin makes him feel like he’s intruding. 

But today, Chan’s chair is pushed against Woojin’s and Woojin's practically sitting on Chan's lap. Usually, Chan makes an effort to have some semblance of space between them unless Woojin squeezes himself next to him. But it seems that Chan’s the one who’s voluntarily invading Woojin’s personal space. He has one of Woojin’s legs pulled over him and his palm splayed possessively over Woojin's thigh. He’s eating with his left hand.

Chan’s eating breakfast like a normal human being for once but he’s doing it with his left hand. 

Changbin doesn’t think anything can get weirder than that. But it can because when he looks past Woojin and Chan’s shoulder he sees Hyungjin shifting in his seat, eyes darting all over the place as he eats. Seungmin, who’s sitting beside him, is equally uncomfortable, eyes downcast and basically inhaling his food. 

Changbin’s pretty sure he got drugged on some really trippy shit and hallucinating or something. And the only thing he could think about doing in that moment was to slap himself. The pain is real and it hurts like hell, so he’s not hallucinating. This shit is real and literally nothing can explain it.

The sound of slapping attracts Chan and Woojin’s attention, causing them to turn around so they can look at him. Hyunjin and Seungmin take that opportunity to grab their bowls and high tail toward their shared bedroom. 

“What’s with them?” Changbin mumbles, patting his own cheek softly and pouting as he approaches the two eldest. He receives a shrug from Woojin in answer to his question.

“Hey!” Chan calls, voice loud and makes Changbin’s ears bleed so early in the morning and without his coffee, “No eating in the bedroom!”

The sound of the door slamming answers them and Changbin can hear Chan’s long suffering sigh. Despite his reaction, he makes no immediate move to go after the two of them though. Woojin briefly pushes his face into Chan’s shoulder and giggles softly before he pushes away from the table. The way Chan touches his mouth to the crown of Woojin's head makes Changbin's eyebrows shoot up in suspicion.

Things just get weirder and weirder and Changbin is so, so confused because why is Chan not being a total panic gay when Woojin initiates skinship? Chan might be the one to do tacky things to Woojin; but he always, always panics when Woojin gets touchy or too close with him. Admittedly, everyone goes into panic gay or disaster bi mode when Woojin leans in too close or hook his chin over their shoulders; but Chan takes the fucking cake because he’s so obvious. 

“Sit down Binnie, hyung will get you some breakfast.” Woojin tells him, patting Changbin's butt softly. Changbin obeys readily and runs toward the table to plop down in the chair that Hyunjin just vacated. 

“And what’s with you and Woojina-hyung?” Changbin asks, scratching his stomach lazily as his question goes jumbled at the end because of his yawning. 

“I don’t get what you mean.” Chan answers around a mouthful of food and Changbin rolls his eyes so hard he’s pretty sure something is dislocated. Chan narrows his eyes at him in warning and Changbin instantly puts on his big smile while making baby noises at his hyung. It makes Chan shake his head fondly and Changbin knows he is safe for now.

“But for real hyung,” Changbin leans forward as if to conspire, “what’s with you and...”

He trails off, eyebrows wiggling as he makes eyes at Woojin who is approaching with his breakfast. Chan directs a smug expression at him but says nothing, just leans against his chair and throws his hand over the back of Woojin’s chair. The look Chan has on his face when he turns to stare at Woojin has Changbin clearing his throat pointedly. 

He's about to say something to distract Woojin from Chan's glaringly obvious moon-eyes when Woojin sets down Changbin's bowl. It allows Changbin to get a full view of Woojin's chest and he promptly chokes on air at the sight of the bruises.

Every weird thing makes so much sense now. 

“I see why Channie-hyung is called a vampire now.” Changbin comments, after he finally calms down, and hides his smile behind his cup of coffee, enjoying the way Woojin chokes. He glares at him but says nothing as he sits down in front of Changbin. Chan, on the other hand, is smirking without an ounce of remorse and moves his hand from the back of Woojin's chair to settle on Woojin's shoulder. He washes down his food with a glass of juice and shrugs good naturedly.

Chan most definitely confessed and they’re more than likely had sex last night, judging from the smug look of Chan's face and Woojin's bruised chest and collarbone. Shit, Changbin thinks belatedly, they better not be fucking in the dorm room last night.

“Of course not!” Woojin shrieks and Changbin realizes that he thought that out loud. After a few seconds though, he comes to another startling and even more horrifying realization. 

“Oh my god,” Changbin whispers fearfully before he practically shouts, “the studio????”

“No!” Woojin instantly answers, ears flaming red. He’d find it amusing in any other situation but Changbin’s too fucking appaled to feel anything other than terrified. 

They definitely did the dirty in the studio. Fuck, Changbin thinks as his head spins wildly, this is like knowing that his parents need to have sex in order to conceive him. It’s not the kind of mental image he needs in his life, ever.

“Yes,” Chan confesses eventually; and when Changbin looks at the two of them with disgust, he blurts out hastily “but it wasn’t full on sex! Just oral!”

Changbing basically wails at this point because what the fuck? He doesn’t need to know that. Why did Chan feel the need to tell him that?

In front of him, Woojin is groaning and putting down his chopstick; all pretense of eating is thrown out of the window. His face is an adorable shade of red and he turns to glare at Chan. Changbin knows he’s trying to look angry, but he just ends up being adorable if Changbin’s completely honest. His brows knit together, eyes crossing and his lower lip juts out in a pout, which makes him look like an upset baby. Changbin understands now what Woojin meant when he said none of their aegyo are up to his standards. He’s effortlessly cute so of course it comes to him naturally. And of course Chan would be weak for him all the time. Chan might not even be aware of the fact that he’s weak against Woojin and gives him everything he wants as long as Woojin looks at him long enough or pitches his vocal high enough. 

"Oh my god Chan, go away,” Woojin finally says, face red and still hidden behind his hands, "you're making it worse"

Chan laughs at that, his own cheeks coloring slightly; and when he looks at Woojin, it's filled with all things fond and beautiful. Changbin's suddenly reminded of the way his parents look at one another and finds himself averting his eyes. He really be third-wheeling the two of them this morning huh, Changbin thinks to himself pitifully. Now he understands why Seungmin and Hyunjin basically booked it when they had the chance.

“Okay, okay.” Chan replies, mouth still smiling so prettily and cheeks dimpling. He gathers his plate and glass as he gets up and, for a second, he looks like he wants to lean down and kisses Woojin on the lips. It’s so incredibly intimate but also such a mundane thing and Changbin wonders if he’d actually do it if Changbin isn’t there.

Changbin makes gagging noises to stop them before they get anymore… explicit. Once Chan gets to washing the dishes, he leans forward and asks Woojin in a low voice, “So you and Channie-hyung are… dating?”

The question catches Woojin off guard and makes him choke on his breakfast. Chan hastily turns to look at the both of them, eyeing Changbin shrewdly in distrust. Changbin holds up his hands to show his innocence as Woojin calls out between his wheezing “I’m okay.”

Chan gives Changbin one last look, to which Changbin smiles guiltily at, before he turns back to his task. Woojin is still silent and simply stares at him, gaze full of conflict.

“Channie-hyung depends on you a lot, you know.” Changbin says, voice still considerably low.

Woojin looks at Changbin skeptically because of course it's hard to believe. Chan is the most independent person Changbin has ever seen. But Chan really does depend on Woojin. It might not be very noticeable but Changbin’s about this piece of information, so he continues insistently "It's true, he listens to you hyung and he tells you things.”

"It doesn't mean anything." Woojin mumbles, dabbing his mouth clean.

"Of course it does," Changbin is quick to answer, a bit too loudly in his defense of his hyung, "Channie-hyung doesn't just do what others tell him to and he definitely doesn't just talk to people about his feelings and insecurities. We all know he prefers to work things out on his own, he still does that even with you around because it's his habit, but I can feel it when I work with him.”

Woojin is listening to him now, face attentive so Changbin continues “He's lighter now, less intense; like his burdens are lifted and he's happier. He has more time to think about himself, and it's all thanks to you Woojina-hyung."

"He trusts you a lot, y'know," Changbin goes on softly when Woojin doesn’t reply, gathering his utensils, "he trusts you to take care of us, but more importantly, he trusts you to take care of him."

Woojin’s face looks like Changbin just told him that Chan is in love with him and all Changbin can do is roll his eyes fondly. But the spell is broken when Chan comes over to collect Woojin's plate.

"I can hear you, you know," Chan tells them amusedly, but his mouth is twisted in a lopsided smile, "the sink isn't that far away and you two weren't exactly subtle."

Woojin blushes, eyes down cast, while Changbin rolls his eyes as he replies "I know, it's all true though."

Chan doesn't say anything to counter so Changbin smiles at both of them fondly. He takes the utensils from Chan's hands and says meaningfully "Lemme do the dishes hyung."

Chan stares at him briefly and Changbin's smile in encouragement, gesturing for Chan to have a seat. He pats Woojin softly on the shoulder and leaves the kitchen to give the two some privacy.

(But also because he's totally avoiding doing the dishes.)

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Minho wakes up to hushed whispering and the sound of clanking plates. The first thing he can think to say is "Who's eating in the bedroom? Channie-hyung's gonna whoop your ass."

He gets a high pitched squeak as an answer and opens his eyes to see Hyunjin gobbling up his food next to Seungmin, who just finished eating his breakfast. What the fuck, why the hell is Seungmin eating in the bedroom? He's the clean, organized and well behaved dongsaeng. Is he going through a rebellious phase, Minho wonders briefly and scrambles to get up.

"Seungminnie," Minho begins, voice going deeper and trying to put on his serious face, "I expected better from you."

Minho's not sure what the hell he's doing at this point or how he's going to go about reprimanding the kids. He never has to do it because Chan or Woojin have always been around to handle misbehaving children and their crazy antics. He tries to emulate Woojin and pastes on a soft but intimidating smile that promises regret later when the kids can't give him a good reason. However, Minho gives up halfway because he realizes that being zen and always constant don't happen overnight. Woojin had ages to perfect being the calm pillar of support that their group needs. And he had a couple of years during training and pre-debut era, to harness his skill, when Chan depended on him for sanity. That is not to say Chan doesn't depend on Woojin anymore, because that is a lie. Minho's pretty sure Woojin is literally the only person Chan spills his guts to. 

So yeah, no point because Minho's not gonna suddenly become cool and collected just because he puts on a sweet smile. So Minho goes for the Chan route instead: he puts on a strict and stern face that promises no nonsense. He even does the tongue thing that Chan does unconsciously when he's upset, to add to the effect but it just makes Seungmin and Hyunjin stare at him owlishly and frustrates him further. But still, he's adamant about getting answers so he pushes himself to sit up properly and looks at them, eyes squinting briefly. He's really channeling his inner-Chan this morning.

"Well?" Minho asks, voice still hoarse from sleep and killing the intimidating factor he was going for.

Seungmin swallows his juice and answers "Channie-hyung and Woojinie-hyung are being… weird."

Hyunjin chokes on his own drink and looks like he's about to die. Seungmin hastily pats a tissue to his mouth, cleaning up the liquid that managed to leak out. Minho scrunches his nose in disgust. Honestly, why the hell did he want to have younger siblings again? These kids are filthy gremlins, especially Jisung but with the exception of Seungmin of course.

"Weird?" Minho mumbles, brows furrowing, and both of the younger nod their head insistently. 

Minho wonders if Chan finally manned up and confessed because he can't think of any weird shit that Chan and Woojin might get up to together. Sure they're plenty weird on their own, every single member of Stray Kids is weird if Minho's being honest and him being the weirdest weirdo of them all. The members can also band together to do some really questionable things and Chan and Woojin are usually pulled into doing it with them more often than not. But Chan and Woojin doing crazy shits together? Unlikely. Their weird antics are done separately, away from each other and never to one another.

Also, if Chan did confess, then 'weird' wouldn't be the adjective the kids would use to explain the situation. It'd probably be words like 'saucy' or 'inappropriate' because Minho's 100% certain the two of them won't be able to keep their hands off of each other, judging from the years of sexual tension that has been brewing between them.

Minho shakes his head slightly as he gets to his feet. He puts a hand on his hip and says “Well, you kids better clean up, hyung's gonna go wash up because someone woke me up with their loud eating.”

Seungmin gives him an obedient nod and Minho scratches his butt lightly, making his way toward the door. As soon as he pushes their bedroom door open, Hyungjin shouts “Hyung!”

Minho is so startled he pulls the door shut with a bang, pushes himself against the door and stares at him in shock. He demands “Hyunjinnie, what’s wrong?” 

Hyunjin answers by pushing his and Seungmin’s utensils at Minho. He pleads “Please take our plates out with you?”

Minho frowns “You’re just tricking me into doing your dishes aren’t you?”

Hyunjin pouts “No we’re not! We’re just...” 

Minho’s eyebrows shoot up in amusement when Hyunjin trails off. He nods, urging the younger to finish his statement, but Hyunjin doesn't say anything more. Instead, he turns toward Seungmin for help, and when Minho takes a proper look at Seungmin, he can see that the kid is somewhat traumatized too. 

Chan and Woojin must be up to some scary, spooky shit, Minho thinks and carries the plates out.

“Hyungie,” Minho starts when he sees Chan and Woojin lounging on the couch “care to explain why Seungminnie and Hyunjinnie are scared of you two?”

Chan strains his head to look at Minho and, finally, he realizes how oddly close the two of them actually are. Huh, he thinks as his eyebrow quirks up at the blatant intimacy and complete lacks of gay panic from Chan, dumping the plates into the sink. Just because he takes them doesn't mean he has to clean them.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Minho to Chan: the only thing missing is a huge ass tattoo on Woojina-hyung’s forehead that says ‘Property of Christopher Bang Chan’.

Chan looks like he's considering that idea and Minho puts a hand to his forehead, groaning loudly. He glares at his hyung and chides "Hyung, no!"

He can’t believe he has to be the responsible adult in this household and prevent Chan of all people from doing some really crazy stuff. And Chan has the audacity to pout, the cute I-am-Groot pout that he loves to use so much. Minho is no longer weak against it, but he has it on good authority that it still works on Woojin.

“Why not? It’s a fantastic idea if you ask me.” Chan demands, which makes Woojin rolls his eyes fondly. Minho swears Woojin will find everything Chan does to be adorable and right; that’s how fucking whipped he is. The two of them are so ridiculous if Minho’s being completely honest. He can’t wait for Woojin to see how possessive and scary Chan actually is though. But then Woojin would probably find those qualities to be loving too because Woojin is just as weird as Chan is.

“It’s a terrible fucking idea," Minho answers, “because how the hell is he going to hide that?”

“That’s the point.” Chan says matter-of-factly, nose turns up haughtily, “Why do you think I basically chewed his chest and made him wear a dress shirt with his collar open?"

He turns to look at Woojin for guidance, only to find that the elder looks vaguely afraid of Chan now. Minho shakes his head. Woojin really has no idea what he's gotten himself into huh… And he’s supposed to be the one member with the fully functioning brain cells.

“Woojin-hyung is yours, we get it.” Minho sighs, then he continues after a beat, "You do realize Woojin-hyung is going to have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow right? Even Though it’s summer..."

Chan's eyes go comically wide and Minho grins smugly as he continues "There’s filming for the album making tomorrow and it going to be suspicious as fuck."

Woojin looks like he regrets his entire life right now and Minho laughs gleefully. 

"Yeah, that's right," he says "think harder next time when you wanna stake your claim, hyung."

Minho gets a pillow thrown into his face for his cheekiness but it's totally worth it.

* * *

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

**Maknae : Tee**

_ Jeongin is feeling homesick and Woojin is there to comfort him. _

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

The reading light in the living room is on when Jeongin finally decides to step out of his bedroom after 3 hours of sleepless tossing and turning. Under the soft light, Jeongin can make out the shape of Woojin in one corner of the sofa, slouched over an open book on his lap. He seems to be asleep rather than actually reading with the way his head is bowed so low.

That position couldn’t possibly be comfortable, Jeongin thinks and walks over to wake Woojin up. 

“Woojinie-hyung.” Jeongin calls as he grabs onto Woojin’s shoulder and shakes. 

Woojin takes his time waking up, making cute whiny noises and groaning adorably. It makes Jeongin giggle. It reminds him that Woojin may be their eldest and share the burden of leading the group with Chan, but Woojin is actually the youngest child in his family. He’s not always tough, resilient and cool. He’s actually a soft baby at heart that loves attention and wants to be taken care of. And he’s probably prone to doing cute things like sniffling in his sleep all the time.

“Hyungie,” Jeongin says again when Woojin finally looks up, eyes bleary from sleep, “you should go and sleep in your room.”

Woojin sighs, reaching up a hand to rub at his eyes tiredly. It takes him a few more seconds to ask “Jeonginnie, why are you up?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Jeongin answers with a shrug, which prompts the older to turn to look at their clock.

“It’s nearly 2 in the morning Jeongin-ah,” Woojin says, sitting up straight and putting the book aside “are you okay? You’re not sick are you?”

Jeongin shakes his head, feeling his throat chokes up for no reason. He tries to smile as he gestures at Woojin’s empty lap. 

“Can I-” Jeongin has to cut himself off mid sentence as the lump in his throat gets thicker. 

“Yes, of course.” Woojin says, eyes fluttering to clear away his sleepiness. Jeongin can see how he puts on a soft and unbothered smile as he throws a hand onto the back of the sofa. He pats his laps in invitation and Jeongin crawls onto the sofa, laying his head on his hyung’s thighs. They’re not soft like his mom’s but he sleeps on them enough to associate their rough terrains with the feeling of home; like how Chan associate Woojin’s smell to their dorm, and, subsequently, his home back in Australia.

Woojin smiles down at Jeongin sweetly, he has a really beautiful face that’s very suited to smiling. Jeongin smiles back through the lump in his throat. Then Woojin threads his fingers through Jeongin’s hair and softly massages his scalp. It’s so soothing, just like how Jeongin’s mom does it and suddenly, the feeling is too much: the gentle hand on his head, the understanding smile and this incredible warmth he feels blossoming in his heart. Jeongin soon feels himself tearing up, so he turns toward Woojin’s belly as he fights back the immense urge to cry. He pushes his face into the warm flesh and focuses on Woojin’s soft tone as he holds back his sobbing.

“Innie?” Woojin begins, voice low and full of timbre.

Jeongin can feel hot tears starting to spill down his cheeks from the sheer warmth and love radiating from Woojin’s tone of voice. Still, he stubbornly bites his lips and tries not to make any noises. He hates crying and burdening his hyungs, especially Woojin and Chan, because they already have too much on their plate. 

“What’s wrong, maknae-yah?” Woojin asks, his voice is shaky now; no doubt Jeongin’s tear must’ve already soaked through his thin sleeping pants. 

Jeongin’s sobbing goes ragged and ugly, like he’s tearing his feelings right from his chest. The questions stop after that but the soothing touch continues, now added with soft humming and gentle pattings on his back.

Woojin is so good at this now, even though he used to struggle so much when he had to be the big hyung and provide comfort for the younger members. It doesn't come to him naturally like Chan, which is understandable since Chan has been the big brother his entire life. Even to Woojin, who is the oldest, Chan would still be the oldest. But it is also to Woojin that Chan is capable of being truly young and childish with. Perhap it is through taking care of Chan that Woojin learns how to take care of the other younger members as well.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

_ (Basically, jeongin’s bro welcomed his baby girl into the world and facetime Jeongin. The call made Jeongin realise how homesick he is. His mom and dad got older and his younger brother mature without him knowing. He goes to Woojin for comfort.) _

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Jeongin wakes up to a shadow being cast on his face. He groans, turns and nuzzles his face into the soft and warm fabric of his pillow. Then he hears soft groaning and a hand in his hair. 

“Channie-ya-” that’s Woojin’s voice.

He wonders why Woojin is in his room. But as Jeongin’s head starts to clear, he remembers the event of last night . 

“Innie’s wakin-”

More muffled groanings and a sloppy, sucking noise and Jeongin understands what’s happening. There’s only one person in the whole wide world that could turn Woojin to putty like this. And Jeongin knows exactly what they’re doing over his head right now. 

Jeongin whines and pushes his face into Woojin’s belly. He shouts into Woojin’s shirt “Hyung!”

A chuckling sound can be heard above his head. It’s Chan laughing at him and he feels another hand settling into his hair softly. It's long and boney, definitely Chan's fingers, and they rub soothingly against his scalp. The kissing sound is gone now, but in its place is a Chan’s soft and soothing hum.

It’s totally cliché but Jeongin really does feel like he’s with his parents. In a way, Chan and Woojin come to be his pseudo-parents, even though PD-nim is his legal guardian; except Jeongin doesn't go to PD-nim or their managers when he is homesick or in need of guidance. Instead, Jeongin turns to Woojin and Chan because they have always been there for him, especially Chan, whether it is helping him with his homework or whipping away his sweat when he has a fever. He loves them both very much, even when they're practically making out over his head.

“Why don't you hug hyung instead and let Woojinie go on his well deserved bathroom break, hmm?” Chan asks softly as Jeongin turns his head to look at him. He has a gentle smile on his face and his eyes are shining with kindness. 

"Okay." Jeongin answers with a high pitched voice, feeling like a little baby. Then he reaches his hands up, asking to be pulled. Chan complies readily and the three of them chuckle when Jeongin bumps into Chan's chest.

"Aigoo," Chan complains playfully, "when did my maknae get so big?"

Jeongin giggles and lets himself be maneuvered into a sleeping position on Chan's laps. Woojin looks down at him fondly and says "Jeonginnie has always been big, Channie, you're just small."

.

.

.

“Hyung,” Jeongin begins, fingers still trailing across the smoothness of Chan’s face, “don’t you miss Australia?”

Chan hums thoughtfully, his cheek vibrating subtly under Jeongin’s touch. It takes him a while before he answers “No.”

Jeongin frowns, hand frozen midst exploration, and Chan chuckles. He takes Jeongin’s hand into his and continues “I don't miss Australia for Australia, I miss Australia because my family and childhood friends are there.”

That was… an overly complicated answer, he thinks. Jeongin’s frown doesn’t dissipate and he mumbles “I don’t get it...”

Chan rubs his thumbs soothingly over the back of Jeongin’s hand and tells him, “I don't miss the place, Jeoginnnie, I miss the experience.”

He’s playing with Jeongin’s fingers as he continues “I miss the ability to randomly go to the beach and surf with my friends, I miss waking up early so I can go to the farmer's market with my mom, I miss taking Hannah and Lucas swimming at the local pool, I miss playing fetch at the local park with my dog. I miss all the things I did with my friends, but I don’t necessarily miss Australia.”

* * *

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

**Channie : Ee**

_ They finally have the dorm to themselves. _

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Their comeback wraps up a few days ago but Chan's not going anywhere. Woojin is also here because… well, Chan asks him to stay behind; so Woojin stays behind at the dorm with him.

The kids, however, are off places: Felix is going to Australia so he can visit his family while Jisung is in Malaysia doing the same thing. Changbin and Jeongin all return home while Hyunjin and Seungmin are going on a trip before they visit each other's houses. And Minho, once he realizes that he'll be third wheeling Chan and Woojin, decides to go back home for the remainder of their vacation.

He's saying something to Woojin as the elder helps carry his bundles out the door. Whatever he says got Woojin blushing pretty pink and spluttering cutely on the spot, which makes Chan chuckle. Minho turns to wiggle his eyebrows naughtily at him. When Chan goes over to ask what’s going on, Minho puts on his cheshire grin and answers “Oh, just... prepping Woojinie-hyung on how to handle some dicking down from you, Channie-hyung.”

It’s Chan’s turn to choke and Woojin turns to burrow his face into Chan’s shoulder, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Chan’s neck. Minho giggles cheekily at them before he quickly dashes out the door.

“I swear that kid’s mouth is gonna get him in trouble some day.” Woojin groans once the door clicks shut, mouth hot and open on Chan's collarbone.

“Bold of you to assume he’s not already in trouble.” Chan answers, causing Woojin to push away and look at him with mirth in his eyes.

“I’m going to kick his ass when he gets back.” Chan promises darkly, his hand on Woojin’s hip tightening.

Woojin laughs, soft and giggly, before he sweeps down slightly to kiss Chan briefly on the mouth. His lips are curved into a mischievous smile as he says “He gave some really good advice though, can’t wait to try them.”

Chan’s momentarily speechless, and by the time he recovers, Woojin already breaks away completely and looks at Chan over his shoulder coyly. Chan runs toward him and pulls Woojin into a punishing kiss for teasing him like that.

-

So yeah, the two of them officially have the dorm to themselves now. But they don't do anything crazy though, despite Woojin’s bold teasing. Just… cuddling and snuggling and some make out sessions where Chan edges Woojin until he promises Chan the world. 

The both of them haven't ventured beyond the realm of making out yet, mainly because Chan is scared of going overboard. Chan doesn’t want to push Woojin into doing anything he’s not ready to since he already took so much from Woojin. He might not always be the one to initiate their kissing and fondling, but he’s always the one to push Woojin over the edge until he’s crying and begging Chan so prettily. So no, Chan won’t be the one to push for full penetrative sex. He’s waiting for Woojin to catch up to him and initiate things if he wants to go beyond blow jobs and intercrurral.

He tries not to think about it too much even though Chan wants it so desperately. And Woojin makes it really difficult for him because Woojin is constantly on his mind; whether it’s his sultry voice, his kind demeanor or the shape of his waist under Chan’s palms. 

Chan’s mind goes on autopilot and puts Woojin’s voice on loop when he makes songs, the musical scale always taking on Woojin’s tone when he needs to make adjustments. He thinks about how soft and soothing Woojin’s touches are, and how reassured and loved they make him feel. He thinks about Woojin’s ‘good morning’, ‘good night’ and his ‘sleep well’ and finds himself smiling stupidly, chest nearly bursting from happiness. He thinks about cuddling Woojin to sleep and playing with his hair as he talks to Woojin about their future together. It makes Chan realize that he loves Woojin within an inch of his life and he’s willing to give Woojin everything that is good and beautiful.

But he also thinks about Woojin's narrow shoulders and his tiny waist; how beautiful Woojin would look when Chan finally fucks him. He thinks about wrapping his fingers around Woojin's neck and kisses him so deep Woojin doesn't know who's air he's breathing in. He thinks about finger fucking Woojin to every single songs of theirs so that Woojin will always be hard and thinks about him constantly. He thinks about bending Woojin over and pounds into him all day long, filling him up until he’s overflowing. Chan wants to fuck Woojin like Woojin is the prince of a country that Chan just conquered; he wants to possess him, owns him, have every possible part that Woojin’s willing to give him. It's a dangerous thought to have when Chan knows that he can reach over to push Woojin down and Woojin would let him.

.

.

.

Woojin's hands are bigger than Chan and he is definitely taller, but Chan is broader and he takes up more space. Chan’s legs are spread apart unintentionally when he sits, his shoulders are wide and imposing and his limbs long and reaching. That’s why they always end up with Chan as the big spoon or Woojin splayed across Chan's chest. Chan loves it like this though, no matter how heavy Woojin is, because he can have his arms wrapped around his preciousness so snuggly. And he knows that Woojin loves it too. Woojin might get better at being the cool and composed hyung who’s their pillar of strength, but Chan knows him better. Deep down, he knows Woojin wants their members to coddle him like the baby boy that he is. Plus, he always slips around Chan; voice going high pitched whenever he wants Chan to give him something and how his mouth goes soft and smiles around the syllable of Chan’s names. So yes, Chan is very aware of Woojin’s need to be cute and small so he can be taken care of. And Chan gives that to him readily because, let's admit it, Chan loves making Woojin feel tiny. He loves pulling Woojin into his arms and swallowing him up dramatically in his long arms and broad chest so Woojin can get lost in him entirely. 

Now is no exception.

It's late in the afternoon when Chan wakes up from their impromptu nap. Woojin's head is on his shoulder as his arm and leg spread out across Chan's torso. Woojin's soft breathing tickles his collarbone occasionally but Chan doesn't mind. He simply chuckles softly to himself and presses a sweet kiss to Woojin's forehead. They lay like that for a while, Woojin sleeping and blowing softly on his collarbone as Chan plays with his hair softly. The afternoon glow makes Woojin's skin look even softer and shinier than they usually are and Chan soon finds himself tracing his fingers on the sun kissed skin softly. 

.

.

.

_ Le sex _

Chan loves the contrast between his pale fingers and the sun kissed skin of Woojin’s waist; how, despite being fit, Woojin is still soft angles and gentle skin, unlike him who is buffy and sharp. He especially loves how his thumbs fit so perfectly into the dimples on Woojin’s lower back, as if their sole purpose is for Chan to dip his fingers in. And Woojin’s plump and full butt cheeks. Fuck. What Chan would give to have the tight heat of Woojin’s ass wrapped around him. Woojin would look absolutely glorious, Chan thinks, with Chan’s dick stuffed full inside of him. 

The image spurs Chan on to push in between Woojin’s tightly closed legs without warning, making him whine. The impact of the push makes Woojin’s hands slip and he falls onto his forearm, chin dropping against the mattress. His back is curved into a delicate bow, muscles rippling deliciously, and his asses are presented to Chan like a feast for a king. Chan has to bites his lips, fingers digging harder into Woojin’s waist, to stop himself from fucking into that inviting entrance. 

“No.” Woojin wails. The high strung sound makes Chan pull back immediately, chest heaving and eyes wide in fear. His hands on Woojin’s hips shake as he tries to rub soothing circles onto his skin to calm him down. Woojin just wails harder into the crook of his arm and Chan completely retracts himself as he asks “Did I hurt you?” 

Woojin whines and shakes his head, face still hidden. Chan carefully puts a soothing hand to his shoulder and he can feel Woojin shuddering under his gentle touch. 

“Woojinie?” Chan calls out softly as he leans down to cover Woojin’s body with his own, the heat rolling of Woojin’s body making him hot all over and his cock bumping against the curve of Woojin's butt.

Woojin groans at the contact and Chan pulls back again. However, before he can really back off, Woojin’s hand shoots out to grapple uselessly against his naked hips and nudges his ass cheeks against Chan’s hard dick. Chan feels his breath being knocked out of his lungs, precum spilling over his cockhead and painting Woojin’s ass prettily. He spends what feels like forever staring at his dick bouncing off of Woojin’s gorgeous, curvy ass.

When he dares to look at Woojin’s face, he finds Woojin staring at him with lust openly shining in his eyes. His mouth is red and swollen and it’s wide open, releasing shallow moans. His fingers travels toward Chan’s crotch as he says “Channie, please, I want you to fuck me.”

Chan lets out the most wanton moan in existence when he feels Woojin’s fingers wrapped around the base of his cock. Once Woojin maneuvers his shaft into his crack and pushes himself flushed against Chan’s dick, Chan goes weak in the knees and basically collapses onto the bed; arms barely holding him up from crashing his entire weight on Woojin. 

It’s the most beautiful feelings Chan has ever experienced and he feels himself leaking even more. He presses a kiss onto Woojin’s back and groans “Fuck, Woojinie.”

He presses another kiss and rolls his hips experimentally, making Woojin keens highly. 

“Are you sure?” he asks even though he’s basically rutting in between Woojin’s cheeks by now. Woojin nods frantically, rolling his butt to the rhythm that Chan had unconsciously set. 

“Please.” He begs, "I want you so much."

Woojin's fingers around Chan’s cock squeezing lightly and making Chan’s head go blank. The only thing registering inside his brain right now is Woojin begging him to fuck him and the feeling of Woojin’s fingers wrapped around his dick. 

“Okay,” Chan mumbles when he finally grabs onto some of his senses, “lemme just-”

And then he’s scrambling for his moisturizer on the bedside table. Woojin groans in displeasure at the loss of contact so when Chan’s finally back behind him, he plants a soft kiss on one of Woojin’s butt cheeks as he squeezes a generous amount of lotion onto his fingers. 

.

.

.

_ anal fingering _

.

.

.

_ the dirty _

.

.

.

But what he loves the most is how Woojin’s tight heat readily swallows up Chan’s hungry cock and the way his full asscheeks are pushed flushed against Chan’s hip. Chan has to bites his lips to stop himself from fucking harder into the tight heat that’s making him goes lightheaded. He can’t push in any further anyways, but he doesn’t want to pull out just yet. He wants to savour this intoxicated feeling and sense of fulfillment that Woojin gives him just by being inside him, so he lowers his head down to rest in between Woojin’s shoulder blades. Woojin's skin is hot and sticky and Chan breathes in shakily to calm himself before he does anything drastic.

He ends up kissing the rippling muscle before sucking in a mouthful of skin to bite on anyways. It makes Woojin pants out Chan’s name desperately which spurs Chan on to push in further, mind completely blank and the only thing registering in his mind is how much he wants to be in Woojin. In, in, in and devours him whole so he can keep Woojin forever. 

Woojin’s hand reaches to grab tightly onto his waist, giving himself leverage as he struggles to look at Chan from that angle. He’s basically sobbing when he mutters “Chan, Channie, please. I want to see you.”

The plea makes Chan groans, slowing down to plant a quick kiss on Woojin’s lips, before he twist Woojin on his dick so that they’re face to face. Woojin lets out a high pitched moan at the movement and squeezes his eyes shut, burrowing his face into Chan’s neck. His hands scrambling for purchase on Chan's broad shoulders.

Chan grabs a handful of his hair to pull his face out and asks “Didn’t you say that you want to see me Woojinie?”

His lips are pink and pretty and Chan really wants to kiss him forever. 

“Woojinie,” Chan grunts out, his hips thrusting in particularly hard and making Woojin cry out sharply. He continues “look at me.”

When Woojin opens his eyes, they are glassy with tears. Chan coos and sweeps down to capture his lips in a heated kiss, making him whine loudly and in rhythm with Chan’s increasing hip movement. 

Every moan that comes out of Woojin’s mouth is an incentive and every ragged breath pushes Chan to go even harder, merciless. He’s lost in the heat of Woojin’s body, incapable of any rational thoughts and driven to the brink of insanity by his primal desire to have Woojin. His only motive is to fuck Woojin with so much intensity, the only thing that Woojin will ever remember is Chan, Chan, Chan; fucks Woojin until he’s senseless and pliant, until Chan’s name falls out of his mouth like a benediction.

Woojin comes like that, with Chan’s hand rubbing his cock insistently to coax Woojin’s orgasm out of him; his fingers scratching on the base of Chan’s head as he pushes his face into the safe crook of Chan’s neck to muffle his scream. His mouth is hot and open against Chan’s collarbone and Chan fucks him harder through his orgasm as he chases after his own, the harsh tugs on the base Chan’s head from Woojin’s fingers eggs him on faster and faster. Combine that delicious pain with how Woojin’s panting hotly against his skin, Chan comes with one final thrust. His legs spasm from the powerful force of it and his arms lock tightly around Woojin’s torso. 

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/noona96nwrite) or [curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/noona96n) if that's more of your thing  



End file.
